1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
To date, a liquid ejecting head has been proposed that ejects, from a nozzle, liquid such as ink that has filled a pressure chamber. For example, in JP-A-2013-129191, a structure is disclosed in which a liquid is supplied to a pressure chamber from a common liquid chamber that enables communication between a liquid chamber space portion formed in a communication substrate and a liquid chamber forming space portion of a unit case that fixes on the communication substrate.
In order to reduce the size of a liquid ejecting head it is necessary to decrease the wall thickness of the unit case. However, there is problem in that it is difficult to secure the mechanical strength of the liquid ejecting head due to the decrease in wall thickness.